


Ex-saver

by Habanero00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Boys' Love, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Eating pizza at the bus stop, Exes, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, House Party, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Partying, Pre-Relationship, Protective Lee Taeyong, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Strangers to Lovers, soft hours, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: "Could you hold my hand for a moment?" - or how Taeyong met Yuta at a party he didn't want to go to.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Ex-saver

Taeyong rolled his eyes as another drunken couple didn't notice him standing at the side of the room and nearly crashed into him, almost spilling their drinks on him. He really regretted the decision he had made and the fact that he couldn't say no to his friends. If that were the case, he would now be sitting under a warm blanket in his room and watching the next anime episode on Netflix, instead of propping up a wall in Johnny's crowded house.

He tried to convince his friend that he wasn't the life of the party and it wouldn't be very different without his participation, but Johnny was relentless. Eventually, with the help of Doyoung, the American dragged him to the party, to abandon him immediately after crossing the frat house door and leave him alone.

It was well past midnight, and Taeyong had no idea why he would stay with drunken people he didn't even know any longer. He quietly started approaching the exit door to evacuate as a cool hand gently grabbed him by the sleeve of his loose shirt.

He turned and his gaze met the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. The mysterious boy's chocolate pupils glistened from the falling lights, making it seem as if the man's eyes were hiding the stars of the entire universe.

Taeyong licked his dry lips and looked at the stranger more clearly. The boy appeared to be his age. He had dark blue hair that was tied at the side with silver hairpins. His eyes were accentuated with a soft golden eyeshadow, and his plump lips were painted with lip gloss. The ears of the other one were decorated with many piercings, and as he put a strand of hair behind his ear, Lee saw that his nails were painted black. In a word, the boy was stunningly handsome, and if it hadn't been for the rest of his composure, Taeyong would have drooled.

“Hey, I know we don't know each other, but my ex just walked in. Could you hold my hand for a moment?" The stranger asked, a flush on his cheeks.

"Why not." Taeyong replied before his brain had a chance to weigh the pros and cons. In any other situation, being a cautious and shy person, he would never so easily agree to do something similar for a complete stranger.

The Korean gently laced their fingers together, noticing a slight shiver of the other's body. Maybe it was because he was a little drunk already, but their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. The stranger looked around the corridor until his gaze fixed on the tall blonde guy who smiled up at him.

"Oh, Yuta! Long time no see! Wanna catch a drink together? Like in the old days?" The tall boy stood in front of the said Yuta, and Taeyong felt the need to show him that he was right next to him and not a shadow.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but can you leave my boyfriend alone?" Taeyong boldly looked into the eyes of the other and thought he saw dissatisfaction in them. He probably expected no one to react to his taunts.

"A boyfriend? You quickly got over us, Nakamoto." The man sneered and turned on his heel to disappear among the crowd of people rubbing against each other to the techno music in the living room.

The stranger released Taeyong's hand as soon as he was sure that his ex had gone to a safe distance. The Korean sent him a warm smile, afraid that his face would show the disappointment he felt as Yuta pulled away. An unknown force was pulling him towards the handsome boy, and Taeyong hoped he would convince him to let him know him.

“Do you mind us getting out of here? There's a pizzeria not far from here. If we hurry up, we can get some food to go." Lee asked hurriedly, worried that the other will disappear from his sight. Fortunately, only a shy smile appeared on Yuta's face and the boy softly replied:

"If you want, why not?"

Internally, Taeyonga was screaming with happiness, and before he realized it, he and Yuta walked side by side along the empty road to the only restaurant in the area that was still open at this time. While waiting in line for a large pepperoni, he lazily threw an arm on Yuta's waist, thus getting rid of the insistent glances of the adventurous men who were besieging the pizzeria.

With a box of warm and fragrant pizza, the two of them headed to an empty bus stop and, laughing at the whole situation, began to talk about trivialities while eating a delicious pizza.

"If I may ask why did you split up?" Taeyong asked, curious if there was an interesting story behind Yuta's breakup. Lee wasn't a fan of gossip, but the Japanese's melodious voice and his loud laughter made him want to do everything to be able to hear him as long as possible.

"Me and Sangchul? He was a terrible asshole and he was bossy. Ultimately he cheated on me with some chick at the club." Yuta said with obvious reluctance in his voice.

They sat at the bus stop half the night getting to know each other, and as the sun began to rise and the first buses pulled up to the stop, the boys started towards the university campus where Yuta lived. They were practically silent all the way, holding hands, enjoying the last moments together. Only when they stopped at the entrance gate, Taeyong looked at the boy and said with a pout in his voice:

"Are you sure you want to come back? Perhaps you'd rather stay overnight with me? We could watch a movie and… ” He paused when Yuta put a finger to his lips.

"I'm not staying for the night after the first meeting. Invite me on a date, and then maybe I'll think about it." Yuta chuckled and Taeyong felt himself melt inside. Even though they had met in an unusual way a few hours ago, he felt like they were destined for each other. As if something strong attracted them to one another. They exchanged phone numbers, and just as Taeyong was about to go, Yuta grabbed his hand and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Before Taeyong recovered from his shock, the shorter boy had already fled inside the building and he could only laugh out loud as he walked through the empty streets of Seoul to his apartment at five in the morning. Before his head touched the pillow, he made sure to sent Yuta a message, and only after that, he went to sleep.

**From: Taeyong ^^**

Let's meet tomorrow at the cafe across from campus. It's my treat :*

**From: Yu <3**

You don't waste any time :P

I'll be there at five o'clock

**From: Taeyong ^^**

I can't wait <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I can know if you liked it!


End file.
